Tomomitsu Iruma
Tomomitsu Iruma (入間 智光 Iruma Tomomitsu) was an immoral official that was Jealous' master in the 12th century and his intial master in the 21st century. At the end of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo, Roger Dunstan brought Iruma back to life after the One Hundred Machine Funeral.Karakuridoji Ultimo manga; Chapter 51 Appearance Befitting a man of his political status and loose ethics, Iruma takes great pride in his appearance during both the periods that he appears. His general complexion and facial features have took on a rigid quality due to his age, composed of narrow, squinty eyes and swept-back spiked grey hair, with numerous prominent purple streaks. The amount of wealth that he has accumulated, has resulted in his typical clothing consisting simply of a purple suit, white shirt and black tie, but being the highest quality available currently. Iruma's original incarnation of the 12th century remains relatively the same in appearance, with the addition of two small markings from blood above his eyes and lips, which marks of aristocrats during the Heian Period. The clothes he wears denoted that he is a nobleman, include a large, tall hat and light robes. Personality Although Iruma is a man who always demonstrates a pleasant smile upon his face and presents himself with a polite demeanor, this is simply a superficial expression to conceal the true ill intent he harbors towards all those around him. As the name of his dôji, Jealous, exemplifies his distinctive traits and feelings particularly well, with his constant desire to obtain all things being his most prominent quality. The source of his jealousy comes from the inrecognition and the ignorance of his "remarkable" ability, with his goodness was ruined when Jealous was given to him by Roger Dunstan in The 12th Century. In achieving his aims, he will sink to any level with little regard for morals, so long as it isn't at his own expense in doing so. Typically, he employs deception as his central tactic, in order to manipulate others into preforming to his own selfish whims. This is displayed in his willingness to buy Ultimo from Yamato Agari for a significant amount of money, of course with no intention of letting him keep it, hoping instead to kill Yamato once the transaction is completed. It is even assumed that this act was only preformed because Iruma was jealous that Yamato had, what he considered as the ultimate Karakuri Dôji. However, Iruma shown to be cowardly and mostly rely on Jealous to do his dirty work rather than taking action by himself. In the 12th century, Iruma had demonstrated some good traits, being sympathetic for the poverty-stricken people and was more humble as Iruma came from a poor background. Even his plot of killing the incompetent Emperor Kotsutsubo was only to take over him and lead the people to repairing the nation. Yamato acknowledged that Iruma was good person when he saw he saw Iruma was initially kinder and more noble in the past. After gaining Jealous, he became self-righteous and justified his more malicious actions by claiming if was for the greater good for the nation. Relationships Jealous The pair didn't share a good relationship, even provoking Jealous into eventually killing him, after he became annoyed by Iruma's constant outbursts and reliance upon him to resolve his issues in both eras. In the past, they got along at first and Iruma can be seen with his hand stroking Jealous' head a few times. Quotes *(About Jealous) "Dunstan's newest creation is my dôji." *(To 21th Century Yamato) "So now, even the most stupidest fool would have to realize my ability." References Category:Characters Category:Male